1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus for detecting deformation of a fixed mold plate of an injection molding machine.
2. Description of related art
Generally speaking, an injection molding machine uses force to engage the nozzle against a sprue bushing of a fixed mold plate during use. The engagement provides a sealed connection between the nozzle and the sprue bushing preventing leakage of molten resin. A movable mold plate is clamped on the fixed mold plate during injection. Thus, the nozzle and the movable mold plate respectively resist against opposite sides of the fixed mold plate. After injection, the movable mold plate is moved away from the fixed mold plate, but the nozzle still resists against the corresponding side of the fixed mold plate, which may deform the fixed mold plate. If deformation isn't timely detected and action taken to correct it, life of the nozzle and sprue bushing may be reduced.
What is desired, therefore, is a detecting apparatus which can detect deformation of a fixed mold plate of an injection molding machine.